Hydraulic press plays a quite important role in the plastic forming field of modem manufacture. The hydraulic press as shown in FIG. 14 is an existing typical hydraulic press, which can fulfill double action in the upside and single-action in the underside. Such hydraulic press comprises a liquid filled cylinder 64, a master cylinder 65, an upper beam 66, a hold down cylinder 67, a main slide block 68, a hold down slide block 69, a control device 70, a hydraulic system 71, a worktable 72 and an ejecting cylinder 73. It fulfills hold down operation by the hold down slide block 69 on the top of the worktable 72 and deforms a workpiece by the main slide block 68. There is only the ejecting cylinder 73 in the underside of the worktable, and the ejecting cylinder 73 can only eject the workpiece, but can not fulfill a hold down operation in an opposite direction at the same time. For the compound forming of stamping and expanding, closed forging, the drawing of sheet materials, finishing, trimming, punching, flanging and their compound technique, in order to simplify work steps and improve work efficiency, stock utilization and forming accuracy of the workpiece, they need to be finished on a hydraulic press with both upper and lower double action, so will increase the structural complexity and manufacturing cost. Furthermore, some technical problems need to be resolved.